The Mattress Kingdom
by CSM
Summary: They are grown ups now, grown ups buy their own furniture, if only her boyfriend took these things more seriously. Finn and Rachel shop for their first bed.


**Title: The Mattress Kingdom**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: They are grown ups now, grown ups buy their own furniture, if only her boyfriend took these things more seriously. Finn and Rachel shop for their first bed.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**AN: I originally posted 4 old one shots yesterday but then decided with the tribute and everything being filmed I should hold off on posting it, but SO many people have asked for me to put them back. I'm just going to upload them now, sorry for the confusion. As I said before these are old fics of mine and if you followed me on tumblr you would have read these a while back**

* * *

**The Mattress Kingdom**

* * *

_"Welcome to The Mattress Kingdom home of the best mattresses this concrete jungle has ever seen"_

Finn looks up the banner strewn across the entrance of the store and wrinkles his nose, Lima had Mattress Land and New York has Mattress Kingdom. Whatever happened to the neutral names for stores? He shakes his head in disbelief just as he feels a tug on his left hand; he looks down and can't help but grin at the sheer excitement radiating from Rachel.

"C'mon Finn." She says as she tugs him into the store, "This is so exciting out first mattress, in our first apartment. We're like actual grown- ups now."

Finn chuckles not having the heart to point out that for the last year living on dorm and away from home kind of essentially _was_ them being grown-ups. Then again they were still living off their parents, hell this apartment was being paid between their parents as well and the only reason both parental units even agreed was because Rachel got a part in a little off-off Broadway show for the summer and her Dads didn't like the idea of her living in the city all on her own, and to be honest neither did Finn, hence the reason why her parental units even _allowed_ the two of them basically shacking up for three months

He's seen enough NYPD and like the millions of Law and Order they have to not even want Rachel to go across the _street_ and buy a Starbucks, New York can be fucking scary. He'd buy her 10 rape whistles if it weren't so pointless. Not that he'd tell Rachel _any_ of this cause she's on this whole independence kick since she had to fight to get her parents to allow her to do this role.

It's their first day in the city and their first order of business (Rachel's words, not his) is to buy a mattress cause their apartment while cosy _and_ furnished came with a _futon_ of all things. _Rachel _couldn't even fit on the thing. He gets that it's a studio apartment and like having that thing saves space instead of having a couch _and_ a bed but _really _one that size is pointless if you can't even sleep in it. So that's how he and Rachel found themselves in _Mattress Kingdom_.

"I didn't think there'd be so many too choose from." Rachel says in awe as they stand at the entrance gazing over all the different varieties of mattresses along with bed frames.

Finn scans the room and holds back a groan, who knew they'd be so many freaking mattresses to choose from? And he loves his girlfriend with all his heart, he does, but he _hates_ going shopping with her because she can _never_ make up her mind about _anything_ and he just has a strong feeling today is going to be a long, _long_ day.

"We should start on the right and go from there." Rachel says excitedly as they make their way towards the some of the more simple twin beds.

He watches as she goes to the first mattress which is a twin bed completely covered from head to toe in hot pink sheets, comforter and pillow cases, "Rachel I am not sleeping on a bed that looks like cotton candy."

Rachel sits back on the mattress and rolls her eyes at him, "Finn we don't _buy_ the linen it's just the mattress, besides this bed looks smaller than your cowboy bed."

Finn grins remembering that bed all too well and ignores her jab about his cowboy printed room as she slips off the mattress and makes her way to another bed, "Hey I liked my old bed."

"Oh please, you only like it 'cause that's the bed you got to second base with _me_." She says airily moving to sit on yet another bed this time the bed is more along the size of her own bed back in Lima.

"Duh babe, your boobs are _awesome_. Why else would I like that bed? I could barely fit on it." Finn says laughing at her scandalized expression as she slaps him on the chest, but not before she scans the room to see if anyone heard him.

"_Finn!_ We're in public." She hisses as she slides off the mattress and shakes her head.

Finn just laughs not even bothering to tell her the _only_ reason he even wants to help with the mattress shopping (other than the fact that she'd bitch if he didn't come) was cause he has specific requirements for their bed, ones that does _not_ include sleeping. But Rachel doesn't need to know that, he's about to tease her a bit more when a bed catches his eye.

"Babe, I think I found our bed."

He says eagerly as he walks off in the direction of the bed, standing in front of him is something that is a cross between a hammock and a bed. The mattress is suspended in the middle of two wooden like structures and held up by thick pieces of rope which are at each corner of the bed and then join to the middle to tie at the wooden pole. Finn nudges the mattress with his knee and grins as is sways slowly back and forth. He looks back at Rachel who's now frowning at the bed.

"Coolest thing _ever_ right? We can like pretend we're on a beach or something, and like we'd be _swung_ to sleep."

Finn sits back on the bed and grins when he raises his feet off the bed and feels his body begin to move back and forth, sex on this thing would be fucking gold.

"It's not practical Finn."

Rachel says with a sigh as she runs her finger along the piece of rope, she takes a step closer to him, and he pulls her onto the mattress next to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "C'mon babe tell me this doesn't feel relaxing, you love hammocks."

"It does feel nice." Rachel agrees, and Finn does an internal victory dance, but freezes at her next words, "But if you wish to engage in _other_ bedtime activities with me, I'm going to have to veto this one."

Finn eyes widen as she slips out from under his arms and off the bed as he continues to look at her in disbelief, his mind can't wrap around the idea that she was thinking about them having sex in this bed too. He quickly follows her, finally finding his voice, "But you agree it would be hot right?"

Rachel laughs echoes as they past between two more beds, one shaped like a fish bowl, with glass walls and all, (how would someone even _get_ inside there?) and another that looks like they just threw the mattress on the a plank of wood.

"Finn, if you thought of the logistics of it, it would _never _work." Rachel says calmly.

"So you _were_ thinking about two of us going at it on the hammock bed right?" Finn says eagerly, shaking his head immediately when she stops in front of a bed with the _pink_ head board and pulling her away from it before she even has time to sit on it.

"Must you make it sound so crude?" Rachel asks wrinkling her nose, "And to answer your question, yes I was but the swaying back and forth would be more of a hindrance than anything, and well I want a mattress with a head board."

With those final words she walks off, leaving Finn standing in the middle of a hello kitty mattress and SpongeBob bunk bed, a little bit aroused. How is it she _always_ gets the upper hands in these conversations? More importantly she wants a bed with a _headboard._

His girl will be the death of him.

He shakes his head to clear all the dirty thoughts running through it and follows her until she stops at the foot of the king size mattress with a large wooden frame he sees the word mahogany wooden frame written on the sign, and looks across at her as she watches the mattress wistfully, he wraps his arms around her waist and places a kiss on her forehead, "When we're both out of college and _buy_ our very first apartment on our own. I promise I'll buy you one _just_ like this."

"You think I'm being silly right?" She says softly as the walk away from the bed and onto a new set of mattresses, "I know we have to be practical in terms of size and _price_ but..."

"No it's a beautiful bed." He says honestly, and really the bed looks comfy and _is_ pretty, but not too girly or anything with the big dark wooden frame, and cool patterns carved into it, "But it's not in our budget and well I don't think it would fit in our apartment."

Rachel giggles slightly, "Yea we might have to get rid of the _kitchen _if we got that."

"Yea we kind of need that. I'd rather sleep on that." He says jokingly pointing the heart shaped bed which is about, and watches as she laughs wholeheartedly knowing he's kidding, "Do people really buy heart shaped beds?"

"I think those are normally used in hotels for like their honeymoon suites." Rachel answers as she looks at a simple navy blue queen set.

"When we go on our honeymoon, we're going to like Hawaii or some Caribbean island and get like those bungalows on the beach." Finn says thoughtfully grinning as he thinks of him and Rachel on some secluded beach, Rachel in a string bikini, or none at all if it _is_ a secluded beach.

"Hammock bed and all?" Rachel teases as she moves to sit on the navy blue sheets frowning when she realizes she doesn't even sink into the bed.

"Nah, like you said I can't sex you up on that thing, and if I can't do that what's the point of a honeymoon?" He says this a little loudly and the little old lady to beds away looks at him with narrowed eyes before she quickly walks away

"Finn!" Rachel in horror looking at the woman retreating figure in embarrassment, "Would you keep your voice down? There are _families_ in here. Besides the honeymoon is supposed to be about us sharing our love and..."

"Babe that's what the wedding and like reception are for. The honeymoon is about the _sex_."

He looks around to make sure that they are indeed alone before he says that, and he completely misses her retort because he suddenly sees _the_ mattress of all time, he grins excitedly grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her with him towards the mattress, "I think I found it!"

"What? Finn where are we going? I thought we said we were going to...no absolutely not."

Rachel says stubbornly placing her hands on her hips watching him as he falls back onto the bed his entire body swaying in time with the _waves_. Finn grins as he pats the bed watching the _ripples_ being form, a freaking _water_ bed. They have a freaking water bed and it's got like a metal frame _headboard_ and all.

"Just come here for two seconds." Finn says wiggling his eyebrows her for added effect as he pats the spot next to him, grinning as his body moves due to the ripples.

"Finn we are not buying a _water_ bed. The maintenance of that alone is insane." Rachel says stubbornly, not moving, she glares at him when he tries to pull her onto the bed, "And as an active environmentalist I cannot condone the wasting of water like this."

"Wow lady it's just a bed," A little voice pipes up from behind Rachel

Both she and Finn turn their heads to see a little boy no older than 9 looking at Rachel in disbelief, he then looks across at Finn, "Mister your wife talks a lot. You should just buy it for you. Let her sleep on the couch."

With that said he throws Rachel an evil grin and runs off, Finn laughs wholeheartedly watching Rachel look of utter disbelief, "Did I just get told off by an 8 year old?"

"I think you did babe." Finn says with a laugh, using her distraction to his advantage and pulling her onto the bed, laughing as she squeals gripping his arm as she begins to rock in the bed due to their sudden movement.

"I think I'd get sea sick on this thing." Rachel says groaning in at the motion, Finn watches as she tries to sit up, but just can't seem to get a proper hold on the bed enough so that she can pull herself off.

"Rach, I think the mattress likes you too much to let you go." Finn teases as he places his hand on her back and helps her off the bed.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual." Rachel huffs taking his hand as he gets up, "Now can you be serious for two minutes so we can actually choose a proper bed?"

Finn simply laughs following her lead and not bothering to point out the fact that she did have anything to say about the heart shaped bed, but he did see her look back at it _twice_ after they walked away. But there was no way in hell he was sleeping on a heart shaped bed. He's just glad there isn't such thing as a _star_ shaped bed, then he'd be _really_ screwed and _not_ in a good way.

0ooooooo0

_Six_ hours later and Finn and Rachel are finally back home with their new bed set in pieces in the corner of the room, while Rachel stands on one side of the apartment dictating where Finn should move the futon and television and stand in order to make room for their new queen size bed.

"Baby, why don't we just take apart the futon and put the TV in front of the bed?" Finn asks in exasperation as he wipes his sweaty brow in his old t-shirt before he pulls it over his head and throws in a corner.

The AC is on at full blast but it's no match for the scorching summer heat, added to the fact that he had to move all the heavy stuff up _three_ flights of stairs, he's just about ready to throw himself on the mattress itself and go right to sleep. He looks across at Rachel who is dressed in an old torn short jeans along with a sports bra, her long brown hair piled up on her head her skin having a red tinge to it showing how the summer heat is affecting her as well.

Okay maybe he can find _another_ use of their new mattress.

"Finn are you even listening to me?" Rachel asks in exasperation, "I want to find a good place of them, because once we assemble the bed, you and I both know nothing will get done."

Finn smirks at her words knowing she didn't mean it in a sexual, but he sure as hell is going to take it like that, he takes four long strides up to her and grins, "_Really_ Ms. Berry, and you mind sharing with me what we'd be up to that we wouldn't be able to get anything done?"

Rachel narrows her eyes at him taking a step back, "No way Hudson, I know that look; we are not doing _anything_ until we sort out this mess."

"Oh C'mon Rach, a little break will do us both some good." Finn cajoles smiling at her as he runs his fingers lightly across her bare midriff.

"Finn." Rachel says warningly, but other than that she doesn't stop him when he starts peppering soft kisses along her jaw line, his hands caressing her bare back.

"Still think a break isn't so bad?" He asks running her tongue along her salty skin, she too had work up a sweat when they carried the bed and all the parts up the stairs.

"I am not having sex with you on that futon." Rachel says sternly, as her hands go to the hem of his pants, as she tilts her neck to the side to give him better access and she sighs as he sinks his teeth into her skin, "And don't you dear leave a mark on my neck Finn Hudson. I have rehearsals tomorrow morning."

Finn laughs, his lips vibrating against her skin at which she moans in response her hands automatically going to his belt buckle and beginning to loosen it, "If we aren't having sex on the futon, where exactly will we be doing this?"

Finn asks the logistics not even an issue to him, as he moves to unhook Rachel's sports bra, he just loves to get _chatty_ Rachel going before sex, cause _during_ it turns to chatty _dirty_ Rachel which is a complete turn on. He groans as Rachel's hands move to grab his ass and she pulls him flush against her body as _she_ starts attacking his neck, "What happen to the not leaving marks?"

"_You_ don't have work till next week." Rachel says seductively, her hot breath against his ear as she tugs on his ear with her teeth, "I plan on leaving _many_ marks on your body Mr. Hudson."

"_Fuck_ Rach."

Finn groans at her words, his knees going weak at her promise, as his grips her hips , he eyes the mattress that had fallen onto the floor, and thinks _fuck it_, he picks her up, grinning at her squeals as he throws her on the mattress and crawls over to her, groaning as she pulls off her sports bra and throws it to the side.

He'll just assemble the bed some other time.


End file.
